I Wasn't Listening
by MosherGurl
Summary: She never listened and because of that she just might lose her life.


Cyan eyes glared hardly in to emerald as the former furrowed her delicate eyebrows at the red-head before her, defiant on giving up her chocolate to him.

"Kira, you know how he'll get."

The woman paid no heed to the begging male and instead moved the chocolate bar into her left hand, further away from him. She had bought this chocolate out of her own pocket for a treat and there was no way Matt was getting his gloved hands on it.

"No..."

She grabbed the bottle next to her and poured the remmants of the beer down her throat before sadly looking down the neck of the empty bottle, pretending not to notice the annoyed red-head still by her side.

"Kira, come on. You're being childish and I need to get back to my game."

A smirk crossed her delicate features before turning her eyes to meet his.

"Now who's being childish?"

Matt snorted in defiance before plopping down next to the difficult woman with a soft thump.

"_You are_. You realise that the brain needs sugar in order to function and without it then Mello's deduction skills decrease."

Kira didn't listen, she was too busy listening to the song currently playing on her IPod; _Need You Like A Drug _by _Zeromancer_. But she did get the basic point of his whining, _kind of_.

"What did you say? I wasn't really listening."

Matt groaned;

"Kira, forget it. I'll go out and buy some myself."

With that Matt stood up and left the room in a huff. Well maybe if he wasn't so lazy... Kira hit the next button, searching for her next song. She faintly heard someone walk in but ignored them, her focus solely on the little gadget in her hands. She took a mild glance to notice Mello take a seat next to her, but only for a moment.

"Where's Matt?"

She didn't look away from her appliance;

"Out to get you chocolate I think. I wasn't really listening."

Mello sighed and pulled the little buds from her ear.

"You need to start paying attention, you're starting to become a nuisance."

The girl huffed and folded her arms angrily.

"Well you could've just let me leave."

Mello shook his head; no.

"We can't do that Kira, you've seen our real faces and we still can't fully-"

Blah, blah, blah...here he goes _again_. Kira rummaged through her pocket and pulled out the phone that Mello gave to her. Granted it only had the Mafia's numbers on it, and she couldn't remember anyone else's number to save her life but hey, it was still someone to annoy at the end of the day.

"Kira! You weren't even listening to me!"

Said girl jumped a little and turned to face the blonde's angry expression.

"I was!"

Mello grabbed the phone and slung it across the room, growing tired with the female's antics.

"Hey!"

A gun barrel directed at Kira's head stopped her complaint. _What was he doing? _He's never reacted like this before.

"You drive me fuckin' insane! How could we have ever mistaken you for the real thing?"

Kira dare not speak, she merely shrugged her shoulders. Mello's hardened gaze faltered lightly.

"You're so stupid. Do you even know what we we're planning on doing to Kira?"

She shook her head, no, and his face hardened again.

"I've mentioned it before. Are you _that _stupid even when you're being threatened?! Like now for example!"

Kira raised her hands in defence, fear setting into her system as a bead of sweat made its way down her blood drained face.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be. Could you put the gun down now?"

He shoved the barrel closer to her temple, making contact and forcing Kira to back down, her heart in her throat.

"Your unbelievable, I should just kill you now and be done with you. I can't let you go but I can't _stand _living with you either."

Kira gulped heavily; she had no idea that she drove him this crazy. She suddenly felt guilty, albeit frightened.

"I'm sorry Mello; I don't mean to be a nuisance to you. So do it."

Mello's grip on the gun tightened as his sapphire eyes narrowed into slits, hate protruding from them.

"I wish I could."

With that he shifted his gun to the left and pulled the trigger, the bullet missing it's primary target of the angry blonde completely, and instead lodged into the wall behind her.

"But I can't."

Kira felt her body tremble from the recent activity, the shock of it just starting to set in and turning her body numb. She swallowed the bile that had risen in her throat, hoarsely asking;

"Why?"

He stared at her for a moment before clutching a handful of the woman's shirt in his gloved fist and dragged her towards him, forcing his lips over hers for a mere second before letting go and shoving her away from him like she was diseased.

"Because I love you."

With that he stood up and put his gun away before hastily leaving the room. Matt stepped by him on his way in, a bag of chocolate clutched in his hand. He glanced at Mello's retreating form then to the stricken woman before him.

"He looked pissed about something. Are you alright? What happened?"

Kira took a second to recover before realising she probably would get killed if this slipped out. So instead she resorted to smiling at her red headed nuisance and scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Uh, I don't know. I wasn't listening."

And despite the risk of getting into more trouble, she got up and walked by Matt, following after Mello to show him that she returned his feelings. Matt sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Bloody girl never listens. She's going to get herself killed one of these days."


End file.
